disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaq and Gus
Jaq and Gus are a pair of mice who appeared in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. Both Jaq and Gus were voiced by James MacDonald. In the sequels, Jaq is voiced by Rob Paulsen and Gus is voiced by Corey Burton. They were also once voiced by Frank Welker in a McDonald's commercial for Cinderella toys in 1987. Personality Jaq is the leader of Cinderella's mice and proves to be a good one at that. Jaq was shown to be the first of the mice to actually confront Lucifer and the only one brave enough to take him on alone. Like the other mice, Jaq is caring for Cinderella and thinks of her as a mother or big sister. He holds a brotherly bond with Gus, who he is seen with on a regular basis. Jaq is very smart and thinks and moves quickly. Gus, or Gus Gus, is Jaq's best friend and is rather dimwitted compared to his best buddy. Other than his friends and family, his number one priority is making sure his belly is always treated right. Despite his small size, he has a tough mind and a running gag shows him putting up his fists if Cinderella is ever threatened only to be stopped by Jaq. He is the main target of Lucifer, who prefers Gus out of all the mice because of his plump size and slow composture. Appearances ''Cinderella In the first film, Cinderella rescues the mice from traps and the cat Lucifer, dresses them and then feeds them. They perform many small favors in return. Jaq seems to be one of the leaders of the mice, planning strategies to avoid the cat, sneak food, and help Cinderella with her ball gown. The other mice gladly follow his lead. Jaq is thin, with scruffy hair, and speaks a fast kind of pidgin English. Gus appears in the first scene of the film, trapped in a cage where Jaq finds him and brings Cinderella to rescue him. Cinderella names him "Octavius," and calls him "Gus" for short. (This is an example of an inside joke among the writers and (some) viewers of the movie. Gus is actually short for Augustus. In ancient Rome, Octavius was renamed Augustus when he became Caesar, hence Octavius- Augustus- Gus.) Jaq explains the situation to Gus, and Gus catches on and joins the mouse troop. Gus seems to be a bit slow on the uptake, but brave in a pinch, and speaks even more broken English than Jaq, who calls him "Gus-Gus". Gus and Jaq are responsible for stealing the key to Cinderella's room from the wicked stepmother, Lady Tremaine, who locked Cinderella away. There is a scary moment when Jaq gets trapped in Lady Tremaine's pocket as she decides to check the key, and Jaq receives a painful spanking. The cruel stepmother then nearly douses poor Gus with scalding hot tea before the duke stops her. In the end, they help free Cinderella to try on the glass slipper which, of course, fits. They are last seen in the film in tiny palace uniforms, eating and waving at the wedding of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Comics In comic stories, Jaq and Gus were shown to have moved into the castle along with Cinderella. Unfortunately, Lucifer followed them and attempted to continue tormenting them, but as a result, by royal decree, cats were banned from within the castle walls. Afterwards, Jaq and Gus went on to star in comics without Cinderella. They made a guest appearance in the ''Mickey Mouse comic strip storyline "Mousepotamia", where they inform Mickey Mouse that he is the heir to the throne of Mousepotamia, a medieval country ruled with an iron fist by the Iron Mask. Curiously, in this story, Jaq and Gus are depicted as being the same size as Mickey. Jaq and Gus next appeared in Walt Disney's Vacation Parade #2, wandering though the city (presumably Duckburg), where Jaq decides they need to get a job and answer a newspaper ad to be lab mice for a series of lab experiments conducted by Donald Duck. Eventually, Jaq and Gus found their way to Grandma Duck's farm, having smelled some freshly-made donuts that Gus Goose was eating. Grandma was at first terrified by the two mice, but eventually adopted them after they gave her a peace offering as a birthday present. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Jaq and Gus were also present, living in the castle along with all the other mice. It was Gus' idea to make the new book of stories to replace the old one. In Cinderella's story "Aim To Please", Jaq and Gus helped Cinderella to prepare for the ball and gave her support when she doubted her abilities. In this story it revealed that Gus shows a great dislike for prunes.They even Help Cinderella make a good dessert which was chocolate. In Jaq's story "Tall Tail", Jaq, feeling useless, wishes that he were a human; Fairy Godmother grants this wish and Jaq tries to help Cinderella and the others prepare for the fair. However, Pom Pom becomes obsessed with catching the new Jaq on what she assumes to be made up of seven mice. He realizes he liked being a mouse better and returns to normal in order to stop a mad elephant from destroying the fair. Cinderella thanks Jaq for being when she needs him. In Anastasia's story "An Uncommon Romance", they attempt to help their old nemesis Lucifer win the affections of a female cat named Pom-Pom (the mice's new nemesis, probably Bruno's new nemesis, and Lucifer's crush) in the castle in the hopes the cats (the mice's nemeses) will then leave the mice alone. However, Lucifer goes back on his deal when Pom-Pom tricks him into chasing the mice. The chase ends when Pom-Pom gets doused in water and dumps Lucifer out of spite. Jaq and the mice, who aren't happy about the double-cross, give Lucifer a good whack on the head, with Jaq promptly telling Lucifer that "The deal is off!" ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Jaq and Gus make their opening appearance helping the Fairy Godmother prepare for Cinderella and the Prince's anniversary party. After Lady Tremaine reversed time and made the slipper fit Anastasia's foot, they helped Cinderella search for the Prince, (wreaking havoc in the palace kitchen in the process). They discover Lady Tremaine's use of dark magic by witnessing her cast a spell on the Prince to forget Cinderella (and think that he danced with Anastasia). In a plan to steal the wand back, they succeed in taking the wand from Lady Tremaine, but she has Cinderella arrested with a banishment sentence before she can lift the spell on the prince. Jaq and Gus manage to convince the prince that Cinderella is the right girl through a catchy show tune "At The Ball". They later help Cinderella put on her wedding gown, but the three are magically sent away by Lady Tremaine, who assigns Lucifer the cat to drive them in a pumpkin carriage over a cliff. After they narrowly escape their deaths, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus return to the palace where the mice attack the entrance guards to let Cinderella through to the wedding. After Lady Tremaine is defeated, Jaq and Gus are seen celebrating Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding. The mice are last seen in Cinderella III during the closing credits in a picture with a very decorated King, one with them stuffed with cheese, Gus in a rather sophisticated uniform, and the final picture in a photo booth style series with Cinderella, the Prince, and the two mice. Gus and Jaq are the only mice to appear in the film, while all the other mice are absent due to some unknown reasons, presumably due to the budget cuts in animation. ''House of Mouse ".]] Jaq and Gus make numerous cameo appearances, in the animated series ''House of Mouse. Jaq and Gus briefly appear in the film Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, in which Cinderella talks about how she's thankful they're always willing to help her and where at the end, they along with the birds are seen presenting Cinderella with a new dress as her Christmas present while singing with Mickey and various Disney characters The Best Christmas of All. The Cinderella segment was later reused in the episode "House of Turkey". In "Donald Wants to Fly", Jaq and Gus appeared in an advertisement for "Dumbo Airlines" along with other mice as well. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Lucifer briefly envisioned them as chicken dinners after not receiving his evening meal. In the episode "House of Scrooge", Jaq, Gus and several other mice were forced to share food with Timothy. In "Jiminy Cricket", Jaq and Gus labeled the inside of Cinderella's glass slipper in case she ever lost it again. ''Once Upon a Time In the ABC fantasy/drama, Gus appears in Storybrooke as an engineer named' Billy', who became smitten with Ruby (Red Riding Hood) in the episode "The Price of Gold". In "Child of the Moon", Billy tries to ask Ruby out on a date at Granny's Diner, telling her he was once Cinderella's mouse friend Gus in the Enchanted Forest, and when the curse hit, he became Billy. Unfortunately for Billy, Belle pretends that she and Ruby are having plans later so she won't have to be with Gus. The following day, Ruby, David (Prince Charming), and Granny find that Ruby did in fact turn into a wolf, and seemingly killed Billy. It is later revealed that Spencer (King George) killed Billy to frame Ruby and put David in the position of defending a killer rather than protecting the townspeople. Jaq could possibly appear in an upcoming episode. Video games Jaq and Gus are commonly featured alongside Cinderella in several video game titles. Some of the games Jaq and Gus appear in are ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams, Meteos: Disney Magic, Disney Princess and much more. The duo also appear in Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jaq and Gus appear in the ''Cinderella themed world. Here, time has been frozen by mischievous monsters known as the Bogs. Jaq and Gus are the first to notice but they are overjoyed when they meet the game's heroine who claims she can help. They take her to Cinderella who guides the heroine on a mission to defeat the creatures and save the kingdom. Jaq and Gus join her side during so. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Jaq is first present when Ventus is trapped in a mouse cage and informs Cinderella to rescue him. After he was released, he teams up with Jaq to collect materials in order to make a dress for Cinderella to let her attend the royal ball. When Ven steals a pearl from Lucifer, he gets cornered and Jaq saves him by throwing yarn balls. But the cat knocks him down from the dresser he is standing on and corners him until Ventus comes to his rescue. After the cat's defeat, they are able to make the dress for Cinderella in time and let her dream come true. Jaq and Ven later sit by the window, observing the Castle of Dreams in front of them, discussing their dreams. During Aqua's visit, she gets shrunk to a mouse's size by the Fairy Godmother after Lady Tremaine trapped Cinderella in her room and meets Jaq who is with the key and making his way to Cinderella. When he gets cornered by Unversed, Aqua defends him, allowing him to get the key to Cinderella and free her before the Grand Duke leaves. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jaq and Gus are mentioned by Cinderella in this game. Live appearances Disney Parks Jaq and Gus appear in Disney Parks usually in special events and parades. For some reason, prior to 2013, they were depicted with gray fur instead of brown fur like in the films. Disney On Ice Jaq and Gus make numerous appearances in the ''Disney On Ice touring shows. They usually appear in the Princess shows featuring Cinderella and more characters. Trivia *Although Cinderella holds friendships with many other mice besides Jaq and Gus, the duo are the only mice to appear in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Why this happened is never explained, though it may have been due to budget cuts with animation. *Gus' full name is Octavius, presumably after the Roman Emperor who was later known as Caesar Augustus, hence "Gus". In the French dub he is named Gustav. *The theme park character versions of Jaq and Gus are gray, yet in the movies and other appearances, they are brown. *Jaq's name is often pronounced differently in each movie. In some roles it is pronounced "Jack" while in others it's "Jock". *In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Jaq and Mary appear to be a couple, since Mary kisses Jaq after he saves the day. Jaq, in turn, kisses her back. *Gus appeared in a the form of a human on an episode the TV series, Once Upon a Time, but is later killed by King George/Albert Spencer. It is not known if Jaq will appear in the series. *Jaq's and Gus' full names are actually Jackson Hopscotch and Octavius "Augustus" Lollygagger. *The fast-paced, high-pitched, unintelligible language spoken by Jaq in Cinderella was dubbed "Mouse Latin" by Disney story man Winston Hibler. Because Jaq's use of the language was carried over into Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, subtitles that appear on the screen do not match what he actually says. However, there are some instances where this occurs, such as when he speaks to Ventus in a mouse trap and uses his trademark phrase, "Zugk-Zugk". Ironically, if you speak to him on a return visit to Castle of Dreams and speak to him in Cinderella's Room, the writing in the text box will be spelled exactly as he would say it, for example "Ven-Ven" and "Flinderelly" are used. *Jaq was the first new Disney character featured in promotional pictures and footage of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Gallery External links *Disney's HooZoo - Gus & Jaq Category:Disney characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Mice Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Character pairs Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Animals that were turned into humans Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Horses Category:Article of the week Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Tricksters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Mischievous characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:French characters